Addictions
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Post-Season one shot. Sam and Danny are just chill'n in the park and it sparks a very intersting conversation. inspired by 'shakespeare' by miranda cosgrove  kissing in the rain  ;  Danny x Sam


**Hey guys! Hows life? Well this is my 3rd Danny x Sam fanfic, and personally like this one the best, but you guys be the judge. Did you like it? I also take suggestions as to another one-shot, cuz honestly I'm stuck! HELP!**

**3 you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Addictions<strong>

As they relaxed on the bench, the birds chirped their hearts out. Above, on a nearby tree branch, they spotted two blue jays hopping cheerfully about in small circles. They, however, never left each others' side. The duo laughed as the giddy birds rubbed against each other and watched as they nipped the soft belly of their cohort. The wind interrupted their harmony with a majestic gust that rustled the dormant leaves. Along with the shaking leaves, the wind stirred up the blooming flowers on a nearby dogwood. The aroma traveled with the wind as it swirled around just as effortlessly as breathing. The wind, growing in aggression, stimulated the jittery birds.

As they flew away, the view shifted to two teens sitting, enjoying the unraveling scene. The boy's arm draped over his companion loosely as she leaned her body comfortably against him. He glanced up at the setting sun, it's beauty nowhere near the magnitude of his girlfriend.

Sam looked over and to her delight, she saw Danny's face engorged in the magnificent golden rays. Déjà vu set in as she recalled a day not so far away.

Danny flew high above the clouds, or should she say high above where the clouds _should _be. As she peeked at her secret crush, the light touched his skin in such a way that she blushed thinking about the angelic look on his face. Then she had to make up a lame excuse. One she'd rather not think about.(**AN:** I think it was the Ember one) She sighed at the memory and snuggled closer to inhale his scent, committing it to memory.

This caught his attention and he peered down at her, grinning. "Sam, you okay?" When she nodded, it moved his whole body, a smile sprouting across his face. " 'Kay, just check'n. 'Cuz usually you have a slightly different way of doing things. I would think includes PDA. I never woulda pinned you as a hopeless romantic." he chuckled.

She withdrew her face. "Ha. Like you don't enjoy it! Plus that's a Goth stereotype: we do have feelings. You of all people should know that." She giggled at her light sarcasm.

"No complaints yet." He raised his hands in defense. "But one question. Where did all this did all this come from?"

"This is gonna sound cheesy but...kinda from inside. I mean I've had a crush on you since I don't know, so I guess I was just dying to let them out ...and here they are!" she said shrugging. "What about you? Huh?"

"What about me?"

"It's been about a week and you've kissed me every chance you get!" she declared exasperated.

"Oh okay. I'll keep that in mind." he said shyly. "Plus I haven't kissed you today...yet."

"Ugh!"

"That's the Sam I know! The uniqueness of that groan. Definitely a Sam Manson groan." he said smirking.

"Hey!" she said playfully shoving him.

"AH, I'm just joke'n. You know I love ya. After I am your boyfriend. Plus who else would put up with all your mood swings!" he said sarcastically.

"That's true..." she said going along with his joke.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body, until she rested against him. Both closed their eyes to signify the end of the conversation and just their salvation of the moment.

Although, they failed to notice the incoming grey, cumulonimbus clouds. They didn't notice the sudden dreariness or the sudden drop in temperature.

However, a light drizzle woke them from their reverie. It started very light, so they didn't think much of it.

Sam sat up. "It's raining." she stated holding her hands out to catch the rain.

"Yup." he said yawning. "Now what?"

She shrugged, "Mmm."She paused. "Hey Danny?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"You said you haven't kissed me all day?"

"Yeah...why?"

She scooted closer, in turn earning a smile from Danny, who scooted in.

When their heads touched, Sam, still with her eyes closed, whispered, "You've got a nasty addiction to kissing me."

And with a smirk from Danny, they engaged in a heart-melting kiss. Danny moved both of hands to the sides of Sam's face.

It's too bad their moment was interrupted by the rain, now pouring.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked, but it soon turned into joy. "Ahahaha!" Sam stood up from the bench and just allowed the rain to surround her. Usually she'd be opposed to the idea of getting wet. However, Danny might've changed her outlook on the perks of rain.

"Sam. I have a confession to make. I'm not addicted to kissing you. Don't get me wrong, I very much enjoy it. But I've found something else much more addicting." he said rising to join her.

"And what's that?" she said facing him. "Kissing me while it's raining?"

He chuckled. "Close. But I'm not addicted to kissing you. Rather, I'm addicted _to you._"

And of course they resumed where they had left off before they had been interupted.

**Review please!**


End file.
